Phinabella or Timabella?
by Phinabella
Summary: Timmy travels to Danville, where he falls in love with Isabella. Isabella has to decide whether to keep Phinabella alive, or to start Timabella. Will Perry be able to stop Dr. D's most evil plan? Will Candace accept Jeremy's proposal. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Timmy Arrives

Summary: After finding no love interest in his universe, Timmy Turner travels to Phineas and Ferb's universe where he falls in love with Isabella. What happens when Isabella likes him a little too? But Phineas and Isabella are currently dating, so what will happen? Who will she choose? Her decision will change her forever. Jeremy's dad gets a new job in the tri state area, and they retreat back to their old home, unable to sell it. Jeremy proposes to Candace, wishing that, "We'll never be separated again." Will Candace accept? Doofenshmirtz gets divorced and by surprise comes up with his most evil plan ever—a mind-control inator based on magic he had found due to Cosmo and Wanda. When he takes over all the other agents, will Agent P be able to save the world and the agency?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR DISNEY. ~~~~ Please do not sue.

**Chapter 1: Timmy Arrives **

Timmy's Point of View

I ran up, aiming to beat the bell and ask Trixie to go on a date with me this weekend. I sped through the hallways, avoiding the shouting hall monitors. No matter how much trouble I'd get into, I was determined to win Trixie's heart. I finally found Trixie by her locker, packing up. I ran up to her. "Hi Trixie, I was wondering…" Trixie put her hand over his mouth. "Not interested." She said. I stood there disappointed. Then the bell rang. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my bag. I walked home, even though it was pouring rain outside.

In a matter of minutes Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared at my side. "What's wrong sport?" Wanda asked. I sighed, "Trixie doesn't like me." Wanda could sense my disappointment, while Cosmo, too dumb to realize any emotional pain I was feeling right now, was distracted by a squirrel storing nuts in his tree for the winter. Poof was too young to understand how I was feeling. "It's okay." Wanda tried to cheer me up. It was no use. "No girl I like actually likes me _back_ in this dumb universe! I wish I had a whole other universe with girls who actually liked me!" I yelled infuriated. Wanda picked up her wands, getting ready to grant a wish. "What did I wish for?" I said, not noticing I had wished for anything.

We appeared at a road. There was a sign perched next to it, Welcome to Danville! "Welcome to Danville!" Wanda welcomed. "What is Danville?" I asked clueless. Wanda gawked at me, and Cosmo even joined in. "Its home to Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. They are two stepbrothers who could build amazing contraptions!" Wanda explained. "So… I'm having _girlfriend_ troubles. Not needing a contraption to do who cares what!" I snapped. Wanda's eyes widened at my anger. "It's also home to Isabella Garcia Shapiro. She's a girl about your age and she is very pretty. We think she might make a good match for you." Wanda winked at Cosmo. So this was obviously his idea. Great, this was going to be a total bust then.

I know this chapter was very short—but I really didn't have much to put into it. I needed a chapter where Timmy would arrive at Danville, a chapter which explained how and why Timmy came here—for love reasons. Chapter 2 is where Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Timmy will meet. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Isabella's Point of View

I walked over to my boyfriend's house smiling. It's our 1 week anniversary. I carried the gift I bought for him. I looked at the people walking down the streets. Some looked happy—some sad. I finally noticed one boy who stood out. He was talking to pink, green, and purple dogs. He was kind of cute. He must be new. I overheard him speaking, "...How did you find out about Danville in the first place?" The pink dog started talking. "We noticed you were having troubles, so we've been searching for universes. Danville met our standards. Especially with Isabella Garcia Shapiro living here." The boy stared at the dog confused, "Then why were you winking at Cosmo?" "My plan had worked, and he didn't think it would. We bet on it and he owes me $10." The boy laughed. I stared in horror, they were talking about me.

The purple dog looked at me and started to bark. The boy, the green dog, and the pink dog turned around. The pink dog leaned in to tell the boy something. "That's her…" Was all I was able to manage hearing. "Hi, I'm Timmy Turner, you are Isabella right?" Timmy asked me. I ran away, scared. That stranger knew who I am, and has talking dogs! I ran into Phineas's yard without looking back at the boy. "Hey Bella, what's wrong?" Phineas asked. I panted, "Some stranger—a kid, had talking dogs and he and the dogs knew who I am!" She stammered.

Before Phineas could respond there was a knock on the gate. "Hello, it's Timmy Turner. I'm… new here. Nice to meet you. Are you the legendary Phinis and Fereb?" Phineas opened the gate. The boy, who said his name was Timmy, smiled and walked in. "Oh, and its Phineas and Ferb." Ferb spoke up. "Oh, sorry." Timmy apologized. He eyed me.

Phineas and Timmy got into a conversation about the town. I tapped Phineas's back. "What Bella?" He asked. I revealed the new Pear Pod (from iCarly) that I bout for him. "It's our 1 week anniversary." I reminded him. He took the Pear Pod. "Oh, thank you so much." "No problem." Phineas hesitated for a minute. "I forgot to get you something…" He admitted. "It's okay." I forgave him. He did choose me of course, I should repay him.

Phineas got an idea, "I know, we could dedicate this whole day to you. We could build something for you." I shrugged, "That would be great." "Get started on some blueprints Ferb." Phineas instructed. Timmy started talking to his dogs again. "She's dating!" I heard him whisper in anger. The dogs apologized. Timmy turned back to Phineas.

"So, what is this "thing" we're building?" Timmy asked. "It is a machine that Isabella could use to store all of her fireside girl badges that won't fit on her sash." I remembered the time I showed him all my badges. He gawked in amazement. I had 2 big boxes full of them, since they couldn't all fit on my sash. I'm on my 3rd sash, and my sash is currently almost full. "Cool." Timmy's voice broke my flashback. Ferb walked up handing the blueprints to Phineas. Phineas overlooked them, "Perfect. Let's get started right away!"


	3. Chapter 3: The News and the Proposal

**Chapter 3: The News and the Proposal**

Candace's Point of View

I stared out the window at my brother Phineas. He was lucky, he had a girlfriend who lived right across the street, and he never got busted—even when he really deserved it. The worse part of this whole messed up thing is that I always seem to be the bad one! I just can't win, can I?

I went back waiting for Jeremy to sign into Zapperblog. (I just thought of any name.) He hasn't been on all day. I wonder what's up. I went downstairs and grabbed the phone. I dialed Jeremy's new number. Jeremy picked up, he sounded exhausted, "Hello, who is this?" Jeremy asked. "Candace." I responded. "Oh, could you call me in about an hour. I have to get ready for something big… and I need to tell you something." He said excitedly. "Okay, bye. I love you." "I love you too." He said before hanging up.

I went back to my room, what could the "news" be? I lay on my bed, trying to think of an answer. Finally, I heard the phone ring. I picked it up, "Jeremy?" "Candace, I'm moving back to Danville!" He exclaimed. My jaw dropped. He was coming back! "Oh my gosh, when?" "Tomorrow. We've been packing all day. I wasn't able to get to the computer, it's already packed. We just have to drive back to our old home tomorrow." I squealed in delight. "How?!?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was too excited. "Dad got a brand new job, and it's in Danville. Plus, our old home never sold, so we could keep it." He explained.

I even ignored the fact that the boys were building something weird with a stranger. I was too excited about the news. Jeremy and I went off into another conversation about how school was starting soon. I heard yelling on the other line of the phone, "I have to go Candace. Goodbye, see you tomorrow!" He hung up before I could say goodbye. I put the phone aside and went to relax for the rest of the day.

The next morning I woke up early. I grabbed some juice and made eggs and bacon. I shoved the food in my mouth and gulped down the last drops of juice. I heard a slight horn honk outside. I ran to the door. I found Jeremy running out of the car, toward me. I ran up to him and hugged him. We started kissing for a few minutes. He pulled away, "I have to go unpack. Please come by my house at 5, I need to ask you something." He sounded nervous for the last part. I kissed him on the cheek and let him go and unpack.

I waited hesitantly until 5. At four forty five I decided to start to leave. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. "I'll be home by 7." I called to mom who was preparing dinner. "Okay. Have fun." I walked out the door and crossed the street. I walked down to Jeremy's house.

I knocked on the Johnson's door. Jeremy appeared. He bit his lip, "Come inside Candace." He gestured toward the couch. I sat down. He stood there. He grabbed something out of his pocket and knelt on the floor. "I don't ever want to be separated from you like we just were so…" He opened up the little black box. Inside it contained a ring. I stared into his eyes amazed. "… Will you marry me?" He asked. I stared at him. I'd always dreamed of this moment, but we just started dating. I'm not ready. I'm way too young. Jeremy started to wave his hand in front of my head. I had to make my decision fast; he was starting to get restless. But what should I choose?

"Candace could you please answer?" Jeremy asked. I sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that kind of… commitment yet Jeremy." He sighed too. "I just really missed you." He confessed. "I did too, but let's take it a little slower." He agreed. We started to kiss, until I eyed the clock. It was 5 to 7. I ran out the door, "I have to go. Bye!" I ran home to find mom waiting by the clock.

"So, how was your date?" She asked. "Okay, a little fuzzy at first. He… actually it would be best I not say." I explained leaving out the big "detail". "Glad you had a great time. There's some dinner on the table for you." I thanked her and sat down at the kitchen table. The boys, Isabella, and the same stranger from the contraption the other day sat at the table. I ignored them, knowing I would ruin this great night by thinking about them.

I ate my dinner and had a little desert. It was still early, but I was tired. I decided to go to bed. I wished everyone a goodnight and went under my covers. I was exhausted from the long day and waking up so early. I began drifting off in my dreams…


	4. Chapter 4: Falling in Love

**Chapter 4: Falling in Love**

Timmy's Point of View

I walked back to Phineas and Ferb's house the next morning. Yesterday I spent the entire day at their place, building that badge containment unit for Isabelle. Cosmo and Wanda had poofed me up some money, so we could buy a house on the next corner. The main reason I wanted to stay was to be with Isabelle. I was falling in love with her, and I was hoping to ask her what she thought of me too. Maybe I could kick Phineas out of the boyfriend position.

"So, Timmy, aren't you worried about your family and friends at home?" Wanda asked, trying to make me feel guilty. She's been bugging me about going home forever! "I wish I had a Timmy robot which they would think is the real Timmy." I wished without thinking. Wanda granted, sighing. "So, how's Isabella?" Cosmo asked. I blushed, "She's nice… and cute." Cosmo smiled, happy for me.

When we arrived at the gate I opened it. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under a tree, with their pet platypus at Phineas's feet. "What do you think we should do today Timmy?" Phineas noticed me coming in. I shrugged. I searched the yard for Isabelle. I found her standing next to Ferb behind the tree. I walked over to her. She waved at me. "Could I talk to you?" I whispered in her ear. She stared at me confused. I motioned for her to come the opposite way of Phineas.

"What?" Isabelle asked. I took a breath, "I was wondering… if you liked me or not?" Isabelle shrugged, "You seem nice." I sighed, "I mean love because I know I'm falling in love with you Isabelle." "It's Isabella." She corrected. "Sorry, Isabella. But, could I please have your opinion?" Isabella looked at me, then Phineas nervously.

Isabella's Point of View

I can't believe he just asked me that! I mean, yes I do happen to be falling in love with him, but what about Phineas? I love him too! What should I say? Should I tell him the truth but then decline if he asks to be my boyfriend? I stared at him. He was super cute and nice. Phineas was too, but, couldn't we just be friends? I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. He noticed my pain, "Just tell me how you feel. I promise I won't get mad."

"I do like you—very much in fact. But, Phineas is my boyfriend…" I explained. Timmy looked hurt, but he tried to suck it in. "What's better about Phineas then me?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just, he was first and he builds these amazing inventions each day. He loves when I help him. We've been friends for a long time too." Timmy clenched his hands into fists angrily. "Well, I have fairy god parents! They could give me anything I wish for! So, they could hold up a wrench, I could make you queen of this universe!" He growled.

I stared at him, shocked at what he just said. I started to tear up; I can't believe I fell for this guy! "That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard and I can't believe you'd make it up just to win a girl!" I stammered. He cooled down and walked out of Phineas's backyard in anger.

"What was that about?" Phineas asked. "He tried to make us break up that nub!" Phineas hugged her, seeing she was in pain. "Did you say no?" He asked worried for a second. I nodded, "Of course." He kissed me on the cheek and we started to kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Doofenshmirtz's Evil Plan

**Chapter 5: Doofenshmirtz's Evil Plan**

Perry's watch started to vibrate. A tunnel appeared beneath him and took him down to his underground lair. He put on his fedora. Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Sorry, Agent P. We thought Doofenshmirtz has stopped evil for good, but no. It's the other way around. This time he has built something very evil, using magic of a boy's 3 fairies. He defeated all our other agents, so we need you to give it a shot. We are going to come with you Agent P, and stay outside for backup. When you need help, press the question mark button on your watch." Perry saluted, and escaped using his jet pack.

He arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He burst through the window. Doofenshmirtz smirked at him. "Wow, what a surprise Perry the Platypus! Wait, no, I had a feeling you were coming." Doofenshmirtz snapped his fingers. All of the other agents at the O.W.C.A. walked toward him like zombies. Perry was trapped. "Allow for me to explain my plan before I use it on you too!"

Doofenshmirtz looked at a machine with a chair and a helmet on it. "You see, I was building a universe converser while you were gone. Just for fun. No evil intended. I met Crocker, a school teacher in Dimmsdale. He told me about fairies. I found an interest, but I soon had to come home. Janet left me, and I decided to turn evil again. I built this machine based on fairy dust I had found here in Dimmsdale. Behold, Perry the Platypus, the Mindinator! It will take over your mind, and make you my minion!" Doofenshmirtz laughed an evil laugh. Perry made his chattering noise.

Doofenshmirtz snapped his fingers again. The other agents started walking to the machine. Perry couldn't believe this; his fellow agents were sending him to his most possible doom! Perry pressed the button on his watch. Preying that he would win this battle, or would it be his last with Doofenshmirtz? This was the first time Perry was ever scared of Doofenshmirtz…


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Battle

**Chapter 6: The Last Battle**

Perry tried to break away from the agents carrying him to the machine. Where was Major Monogram, he thought. Then Major Monogram and his intern Carl burst through the door. They blasted the other agent's with a magic-erasing ray. Without the magic, the effects of the machine couldn't take place.

Perry ran to the machine, searching for a self destruct button, while the other agents held Doofenshmirtz captive. Doofenshmirtz was going to jail. They carried him off and left with Carl in the agencies van. Major Monogram walked over to Perry. He noticed he was becoming frustrated searching for that self destruct button. He finally noticed it at the top of the helmet. He pressed it.

With a loud boom the machine destructed. "Well job done Agent P." Major Monogram congratulated him. Perry chattered, which was supposed to be as a thank you. "Now, we have to look for another nemesis for you." Perry made an unhappy chattering noise. He'd rather spend time with his owners, Phineas and Ferb, before school. "Oh, that's okay Agent P. Maybe we could work something out in the school year." Perry nodded.

Perry walked home; while Major Monogram took his jetpack and flew back to H.Q. Perry had defeated Doofenshmirtz once and for all. Starting this school year, he would have a whole new nemesis to defeat. But now he had some time to spend with his two loving owners.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**Chapter 7: Timmy and Trixie = Friends**

Trixie's Point of View

I stared at my locker. Where was Timmy Turner? He'd been absent for three days in a row. Doesn't he like me? Not that I like him, but I was thinking about it the other day. He really does like me, and well, maybe we could be friends. He is cute.

I walked around the school building, even though I should be in class. The hall monitors wouldn't really care, I was too popular. I turned the corner. A flash of light landed and Timmy appeared! "Timmy!" I called.

I ran over to him and hugged him. I let go after a few seconds, "I feel bad about the other day, and, well, could we just be friends?" Timmy nodded in happiness. We both walked down to the vending machines. "Want to ditch?" Timmy asked. I nodded. We both started walking to the mall.

THE END


End file.
